


South Park stuff

by pinkpixelkink



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, Incest, Mother/Son Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpixelkink/pseuds/pinkpixelkink
Summary: 🎨 my south park fanart. i love cartman, he is just perfect OuO
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Eric Cartman/Liane Cartman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	South Park stuff

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to scroll left+right if the whole pic cuts off on mobile

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/116815.html)

i always find it funny and cute whenever he pulls that innocent face despite being a complete douchebag XDDD though there is a certain innocence to him sometimes, in some scenes. but whether he's a heartless prick or not, he's still a cutie pie lol

after i watched "put it down", i think his voice just got 10x hotter than what i remember of the earlier episodes. especially during his rap at the end...probably cuz he sounds more like eminem there xD

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/118320.html)

man i love this pairing, i usually find shipping little kids with each other dull and boring, but south park's an exception i guess. probably because they don't really talk or act like typical kids, and are always swearing and doing violent and sexual stuff xD they're more like teenagers, with some childlike traits sprinkled here and there.

why didn't they give us a cartman/heidi sex scene before they broke up TT___TT

ok, the lack of content for eric x liane is just CRIMINAL xD there should be mooore. there are so many moments that push me to ship them hard.

to name a few, the parts in 'tsst' where they show how hard it is for liane to NOT keep on spoiling her little eric silly and discipline him instead. and at the end she caves in anyway xD and in 'cat orgy' that part where they do that nose kiss was too cuuuuute. then in 'tweek x craig' she's all "aww!" when she catches him jacking off, oh my god wow. and in 'humancentipad' i can't get over how cartman keeps insisting that liane fucks him, even pulling his pants down in front of her and making references to condoms. it kinda looked like he wants her to fuck him but can't outright say it haha

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/153852.html)

epic bruh moment


End file.
